2015 San Diego bombings
San Diego Cancer Walk Marathon (San Diego Fremont General Hospital) | coordinates = | date = June 6, 2015 | time = 2:20 PM | timezone = | type = , , shootout | fatalities = 700+ killed | injuries = 2,500+ injured | victim = | perps = Unknown; investigation ongoing | perp = | perpetrators= | perpetrator = | susperps = | susperp = | weapons = | numparts = | numpart = | dfens = | dfen = | footage = | motive = Unknown }}The 2015 San Diego bombings, also referred to as the 6/6 attacks, were three simultaneous, possibly related bombing incidents, that occurred when two trucks loaded with ammonium nitrate and other ingredients detonated in the parking garage underneath the , four cars loaded with s detonated in the parking lot of the San Diego Fremont General Hospital while the Cancer Walk Marathon was being held, and one truck loaded with ammonium nitrate crashed and then exploded in the lobby of the . Killing over 700 civilians and government officials, another estimated 2,500 were injured. Several dozen buildings surrounding the Grand Liberty Tower and Bank of Sierra Center were either destroyed or damaged. The single deadliest civilian attack in Sierran history since the La Paz Incident a year earlier, the individuals or groups responsible for the attacks remain unconfirmed. Within thirty minutes of the bombings, the tower collapsed, sending debris everywhere within a mile-and-a-half radius. The Bank of Sierra Center suffered a similar fate, with the entire building collapsing almost instantaneously and many nearby buildings were destroyed or severely damaged by the initial blast and the subsequent debris. At the San Diego Fremont General Hospital, over 50 vehicles were instantly destroyed or sent ablaze with the hospital complex itself unaffected. Immediately following the attacks, the city of San Diego and surrounding cities in the province of Laguna was placed on while Prime Minister Steven Hong declared a state of national emergency. The Parliament, which was on , held a special session to convene and address the attacks the evening of the attacks. As of June 7, several federal investigative bodies including the Royal Intelligence Agency and the San Diego Police Department are investigating the attacks and searching for its perpetrators. The attacks are currently treated as acts of and its perpetrators at large. Bombings Three sites were bombed no more than thirty seconds between each other around 2:22 PM, suggesting that all three were coordinated and related. In all three cases, vehicles were the mediums used to carry out the bombings with the Grand Liberty Tower and Bank of Sierra Center being attacked with ammonium nitrate fertilizer bombs and the San Diego Fremont General Hospital with pressure cooker bombs. Grand Liberty Tower The first of the three explosions, initial reports suggest that two trucks loaded with ammonium nitrate fertilizer in , and , were parked in the building's underground parking lot within six hours of the attacks. Surveillance footage around the city showed two large delivery trucks heading towards the Grand Liberty Tower around noontime, implicating that the attacks occurred relatively soon following the parking. The trucks, which detonated at 2:22 PM, instantly tore through two layers of concrete and destroyed the first twelve levels of the building which included the line on the ground floor at India Avenue. The explosion caused a massive fire and immediately knocked the buildings and surrounding area's power-lines off, which inevitably led to the building's structural collapse two and a half hours later. Among the first to respond to the Tower's bombing were the San Diego fire and police departments who were already overwhelmed with reports of the other two attacks in the city. The attack instantly killed an estimated 250 individuals within the Grand Liberty Tower complex and another 450 were injured. Some 130 more pedestrians or drivers were killed just outside the building on India Avenue and West Broadway. Adjacent buildings and complexes including the and were also severely damaged, with the latter suffering up to 70% complete damage. The explosion left a 15-feet deep crater on West Broadway, damaging multiple gas and water pipelines, starting a fire independent from the one already burning on the building proper. A little less than a mile away, the Bank of Sierra Center was also attacked, at around the same time, sending debris back to the site of Grand Liberty Tower, causing more damage. Evacuation plans were complicated as the first twelve levels of the building were destroyed, making the upper twenty-two floors inaccessible by stairway. With the streets surrounding the building obstructed with debris, fire, and wreckage, firefighters had to send four helicopters at a time to bring survivors to safety. Eventually, before the tower collapsed, a helicopter arrived to the tower every other minute to rescue up to 8 individuals. Following the collapse of the Grand Liberty Tower, firefighters and police evacuated civilians from the area a three mile from the tower and the nearby Bank of Sierra Center. The nearby was closed and numerous detours were set up, taking the Plaza into account. The nearby museum and ship, the , which was less than half a mile away, was miraculously left unaffected by the blast, but was closed and it, alongside the San Diego Cruise Terminal were reopened and then converted into as a temporary relief center for victims. The ship was later closed again and was forced for the first time in 23 years, to sail to a safer location in the bay due to approaching fires. By 5 PM, the fires that started from both the Grand Liberty Tower bombs and the Bank of Sierra Center were contained. An active search-and-rescue party continued all throughout the night in search for any survivors and bodies at the site. Key federal officials including Prime Minister Steven Hong and King Smith II were made aware of the attacks within three minutes and later briefed half an hour after. San Diego Fremont General Hospital Bank of Sierra Center Casualties and initial response Investigation Reactions Local National #StandBySanDiego International * - President Eva Gutierrez held a special session of cabinet to discuss the bombings with other high-ranking members of the government, including members of the other branches and the military. President Gutierrez, Minister of State Kathrine Semler, and Ambassador to Sierra Samuel Teeters all left to join with members of the Sierran government in Los Angeles, expressing deep condolences for the people of the country before departing. The Sierran flag was raised alongside the Lone Star flag at the Capitol Building in Austin and the military marching band played both the national and royal anthems of Sierra. Both chambers of the congress expressed unanimous support for the Sierran nation in special sessions held simultaneously, with every member of congress vowing to support Sierra in whatever it required to recover from the devastating bombings. The Armed Forces were raised to their highest alert level immediately, and the National Police were put on special alert for any suspected acts of terrorism across the country. Huge vigils were held at the Embassy and Consulates of Sierra across the nation, and in cities with no such institutions, massive rallies were held in support of the Sierran people. Across the country, more than 100,000 people gathered to show their support for Sierra. On social media, Brazorians expressed their sympathy with victims of the bombing and Sierrans in general, with the hashtag "#BrazoriaLovesYouSierra" trending in less than thirty minutes after the bombings were confirmed within Brazorian media. See also *2014 Sierra coup d'état attempt *La Paz incident Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Laguna Category:History of Sierra Category:Terrorism